


Look Out

by valda



Series: The Deaths of Supreme Leader Snoke [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Death, Character Death, Dismemberment, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, or is it...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Supreme Leader Snoke is killed in an accident (or is it?) in a hangar bay.





	Look Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marlon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlon/gifts).



> Originally posted on Tumblr [here]() in response to a Snoke death prompt. marlonbookcase asked: Maybe Hux pushes Snoke down the stairs, in a more modern au, or maybe it's more of a Mean Girls situation where he's snapping at Hux and Kylo and doesn't realize he's wandered into the road? (I responded: I want to kill him in canonverse so I’ve adapted this a bit, hope you don’t mind!)

“You have both failed me,” Leader Snoke intoned, and Kylo’s stomach turned to lead. Never enough, it was never enough. He had to work harder. He had to do better—

Beside him, Hux was mad. Hux was always mad—not in the way Kylo felt anger, but in the way Kylo felt he  _should_  feel anger. That made it even worse—that Hux could be what Kylo couldn’t. Sometimes Kylo thought miserably that it would be better if they were the same person, Kylo’s powers paired with Hux’s confidence—

“You will not fail me again,” Snoke said, and then he rose from his throne. Kylo watched as his master descended from the platform and stalked between them. “Come.”

Kylo and Hux fell into step behind him, side by side, neither letting the other take the lead. Snoke led them out of the throne room and down a maze of corridors until they came out in the hangar bay.

“I am sending you both on missions. Kylo Ren, you will take your  _Silencer_ , and General Hux, you will take an  _Upsilon_ —”

“Supreme Leader,” Hux said, and Kylo whirled to stare at him, because why was he so impudent as to interrupt when Supreme Leader was talking—but Snoke didn’t reprimand him, Snoke didn’t say  _anything_ , and Snoke’s Force aspect was suddenly… _wrong_ , and Kylo turned back, and Leader Snoke was—

He’d been struck by a troop transport. He’d been  _flattened_  by a troop transport. He lay on the durasteel tarmac, one leg twisted unnaturally up toward his side, and did not move.

“—look out,” Hux finished, and Kylo thought he heard a smile in the general’s voice. A squad of stormtroopers came marching past, and Hux hailed them. “Put that in the trash, will you?” he said, kicking at Snoke’s prone form.

“Wait,” Kylo said. Hux looked at him, wary, as he stepped forward. Kylo gazed down at his fallen master for a long moment. Then he ignited his lightsaber, and with a few swift slashes, Snoke’s body had been quartered. “Easier to carry,” Kylo explained, and Hux smiled.


End file.
